


Frills

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dress Up, F/M, Maids, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Yoosung plays dress up with you, trying on all of the outfits that you had picked out for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request: can I request kinky yoosung sex bc.. we all know he's a huge M but no one ever writes it! ):
> 
> now i honestly wasnt sure what direction to take this in? i didnt know exactly what kink you wanted/how kinky you wanted it so i hope this suffices? 
> 
> also, ill keep taking requests/prompts until im swamped with them so send them my way! info in the end notes 
> 
> enjoy!

You study the boy before you, dressed in one of the outfits you had picked out for him. The fabric swirls around him as he moves to model it for you, creating a soft breeze in the room. He checks himself out in the mirror, holding his arms up slightly to watch the fabric sway.

You hum happily as you watch him, enjoying yourself fully.

He turns to you, and you finally have a full view of the yukata slipping off of his shoulder. You wouldn't mention it to him, but you had actually bought it a size too big, just for this reason. He struggles to keep it on and you watch as he sighs, defeated, giving up his fight of keeping it over his shoulders. He lets the fabric fall and bundles it in his arms, giving you the perfect view of his pink nipples.

“You know...” He trails, refusing to look you in the eye. “When you said you wanted to dress up, this isn't really what I had pictured.”

“No? What did you have in mind?”

His face takes on a nice shade of pink, eyes widening slightly as he considers your question. “Ah, well... I, um, was hoping it would be you, wearing the costumes.” He clears his throat and you hide your smile quickly as his eyes flicker over to where you were sitting.

“Are you sure that's really what you wanted?” You stand up and his eyes don't leave your body as you start walking towards him. You get close enough, just barely a few inches apart, and slide your hand down his body. You trace a finger down his hardening cock and smirk at him. You lean in, lips close to his ear, and whisper, ”Down here seems to think differently.”

He lets out a shaky breath. “W-was this the only costume you got for me?”

You pull back and smile. “Of course not. The rest are in the bathroom. I'll let you pick whichever one you want, next.”

~

Almost twenty minutes had passed since you told Yoosung to go change, and, if you didn't know him any better, you would think he had chickened out on you.

“Yoosung? Are you okay in there?” He whines your name and you can't help the giggle that leaves your lips. “What's wrong?”

“I don't know which one to pick!”

“Hmm? Because they're all so cute?”

“No! They're both super embarrassing!”

“You're not thinking of giving up on me, are you?”

He sighs. “N-no, but I don't know which one I should pick...”

You tap your chin. “How about you close your eyes and pick?”

“Oh!” You hear the sound of fabric rustling and smile; seems like he had listened. You can hear him struggling to get the randomly chosen outfit on, but after a few more minutes of waiting, the bathroom door opens up. You sit up in Yoosung's desk chair excitedly, ready to see which outfit he had picked.

He walks over to the mirror across from you slowly before stopping, just as you had instructed him to do. He looks at himself in the full length mirror, another thing you made sure he did, before turning to look at you. His face was bright red, and you watch as he struggles to hide his crotch with the thin t-shirt he was wearing, the solid red bloomers way too small for his body.

It was a girl's gym uniform, after all. The white t-shirt with red accents, and the full red bloomers look lovely against his skin. You motion him forward with just a curl of your finger, and you drink in the way the bloomers ride up with each hurried step he takes.

You reach an arm up, hand inching forward to rub at a nipple through the shirt. He whimpers above you and you can't help but think that the shirt would look even better if it was drenched in water. You sigh to yourself as Yoosung squirms under your touch; the two of you would have to leave that for another day. Something to look forward to for next time, you guess.

You tug Yoosung forward and he yelps as he's pulled down. You keep him steady on your lap and smile up at him. You guide him into a kiss and he sighs sweetly into it. You move your steadying grip from his waist, down to his ass, squeezing him firmly.

He breathes in sharply and bucks his hips against yours, moaning low in his throat.

“Yoosung...” You whisper, moving one of your hands to stroke his half hard cock through the bloomers. “You're already hard, are you enjoying this that much?”

“N-no!” He tugs at the bottom of his shirt, trying to hide his erection.

You smile and move your hand away. “If you say so. How about you try on the next outfit?”

He obediently stands up from your lap and walks back to the bathroom to change, all without a word. This next costume was the last of the three and it was easily your favorite out of all of them.

He calls your name and you turn your head to the still closed bathroom door, listening for what he wanted you for. “Do I really have to wear this...? It's so, _frilly._ ”

“Yes! It's my favorite one, I really want to see it on you.”

You hear him give an exaggerated sigh before the sound of clothes falling to the floor reaches your ears. A few minutes of waiting later, he comes out, looking red faced as ever.

You let out a whistle and his eyes widen, arms going up to cover his chest. You can't take it anymore and shoot up from your seat. Yoosung watches you carefully and lets out a cry as you push him back onto the bed.

“You're so _cute_ , Yoosung.” You say into the nape of his neck. He whines and you can't resist biting a mark into the pale flesh in front of you.

You move closer to him and purposefully rest a knee between his spread legs, rolling it along his hardened length as you sit up fully to take a good look at him.

He was red faced and panting, looking up at you with half lidded eyes. His chest was heaving, soft mewls leaving his mouth in tune with the movements your knee makes against his clothed cock.

The outfit he had on was a stereotypical French maid costume, complete with matching black heels, fishnet stockings, and a frilly cat ear headband. You purse your lips; you wished it had come with a tail, too. He was still wearing his boxers underneath the dress, and somehow just the thought of that made this all more erotic.

You lean down and pull him in for a kiss, immediately adding your tongue into the mix. He whines into it, giving you the perfect chance to lick at his mouth. Your tongue trails along his mouth, licking everywhere you could reach. His eyebrows knit together and he reaches a hand out to tap at your arm. You look down at him, his eyes screwed shut and his whole face turning more red by the second, and you realize with a start that he was out of breath.

You pull away and watch as a thin string of saliva leaves you two connected, before splitting down the middle as Yoosung turns away from you. He breathes in sharply as you wipe at your mouth, his lace-clad chest heaving with each breath.

You sit back on your heels and stare down at Yoosung, just stopping for a second to take all of him in. His lips were swollen and pink, slicked with spit. He licks his lips and shifts a bit once he notices you staring at him. You smile and he averts his embarrassed gaze.

“I love you, Yoosung.” You say sweetly, giggling as he whips his head to stare at you with wide eyes.

“Mm.” He nods. “M-me too.”

You move your focus back to the task at hand and move your hands down to the bottom of the frilly dress. You reach for his boxers and pull them down; Yoosung helps by raising his hips for you. You toss the underwear somewhere off the bed and turn your full attention to Yoosung. The dress covers most of his cock, but you have the perfect view of his twitching hole.

You lean over him to dig around in his side table drawer, pulling your hand out when it closes around the bottle of lube and something new, a toy you had bought for just this occasion.

Yoosung's pupils dilate as he watches you put the toy on. It was a flesh colored strap-on that you put on over your panties. It was a bit strange to have something hanging between your legs all of a sudden, but you would deal with, loving the desperate look on Yoosung's face as he stares down at the fake cock.

You pop the cap on the lube without a word and his focus shifts fully over to you now. You lock eyes with him as you say, “Yoosung, get on your hands and knees.”

He lets out a soft gasp but still does as he's told, eagerly flipping over onto his stomach before lifting his body up to rest his weight on his hands and knees.

The dress covers his ass now so you push it up until it's scrunched up against his back, and you're given an even better view of _everything_. You waste no time in pouring the lube over your fingers, working your pointer finger into Yoosung slowly. His body tenses up and you set the bottle of lube aside to stroke at his thigh soothingly.

“Shh,” You hush him quietly. “You're all right, I'll go slow.”

You push your finger all the way in and stay still for a moment to let Yoosung get accustomed to the slight stretch. He squirms and pushes back against your finger with a whine and you take that as your cue to start moving it. You pull it out about halfway before pushing back in. You hear Yoosung's breathing get heavy with each push and pull of your finger. You gently pull your finger out, relishing in the whine he makes. You add in a second finger to the mix and Yoosung's hip buck against the air.

You scissor your fingers apart, pushing them in even deeper each time you pull them out, searching for that certain spot within him.

You know when you've found it when Yoosung's back bows and a loud mewl falls from his lips. You push both your fingers against his prostate, grinning when he cries out.

“Mm, more, p-please!”

“So greedy...” You tease, but oblige him anyways by adding in a third finger. He moans appreciatively and bucks back against your fingers. You spread the three fingers out, stretching Yoosung open even more. He grips at the sheets under him and whines.

“It's enough! Please, I need more-!”

“Hmm? More than three fingers? Yoosung, you're so greedy, what more could you possibly want?”

He bites at his bottom lip and his voice wobbles as he answers, “the c-cock, I want you to f-fill me up...”

“Of course,” You smile. “How could I deny your request when you ask me so honestly like that?” You gently pull your fingers out before reaching for the bottle of lube and slicking up the dildo. You line yourself up with Yoosung's twitching hole and push in at a slow pace, worried about hurting the shaking boy beneath you.

The pace his achingly slow, pushing in inch by inch carefully. Yoosung's arms give out on him once you bottom out and he settles for resting his head in the crook of his arm. You keep your hips steady to let him get used to the unfamiliar stretch of a toy inside him. You rub at his hips soothingly, tracing small circles on his butt with your thumbs.

“You...” He swallows audibly. “Y-you can move now.”

“You're sure?” You ask gently.

He nods his head and you pull your hips back until only the tip of the toy is inside him, before pushing back in. Still slowly, so as not to tear anything inside of Yoosung. He moans and grips at the sheets again, so tightly his knuckles turn white.

You repeat the motion a few more times, getting faster each time you thrust the toy back into him. Little _ah, ah, ah_ s fall from his lips in tune with each rock of your hips. You manage to hit against his prostate on one of your thrusts and you savor the high pitched moan it earns you.

You watch as he moves a hand to reach under himself, and you wonder if he was going to touch himself, which you admit you really wanted to see, but instead he covers his mouth with a hand, trying to hide his moans. You really want to hear him though, so you move a hand to gather both his wrists and pin them up above his head. “I want to hear you.” You say, smirking when a loud moan falls from his lips as you stroke his prostate again.

His thighs were shaking at this point, cock dripping with precum and forming a small puddle bellow him. You're sure he was almost at his breaking point so you reach a hand under him and grab his cock. He lets out a sharp gasp and his hips immediately buck into your hold.

You form a tight circle with your hand and lean down over Yoosung to whisper into his ear.

“Yoosung...” You say softly. “Fuck yourself into my hand.”

He gladly does as he's told without a word of protest, working his hips to fuck his cock into your hand, effectively bucking back onto the dildo at the same time. You hold your hips still and watch in amazement as he pretty much does the work for you.

More stuttered and broken off moans leave his lips and you decide to take the reigns again, wanting to be the one to make him cum. You jerk his cock in your hand and move your hips again, thrusting in and out of his twitching hole deeply.

His hands reach out to cling desperately to the headboard, the metal clanging against the wall as you fuck into him, faster and faster.

He tightens around the toy inside of him and with one last moan, the loudest of the night, he's cumming, spilling out onto the sheets under him. His knees give up on him and he falls, too tired to care that he lands right onto the mess he had just made.

You pull the dildo out of him extremely slowly, careful not to move too much as you're sure he'll probably be oversensitive. You take the stap-on off and set it aside to clean later, before making your way into the bathroom.

You come back out with a damp wash cloth and ask Yoosung to sit up for you. He does so at a lazy pace and you smile as you watch him struggle to fight off sleep. You clean up his stomach and softened cock before setting the washcloth on the side table.

You're wondering whether or not you should ask him to get up so you can strip the sheets when you're suddenly pulled down by a hand on your wrist.

Yoosung pulls you close to himself and mumbles, “Later... Let's sleep for now.”

You smile and press a small kiss to his cheek before the two of you doze off together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: messing with my boy Yoosung 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> if you have any request/prompts for MM send them my way! morphinemizuki.tumblr.com (if you dont have tumblr feel free to leave me a comment!) 
> 
> also dont be shy, i have anon on, but either way i wont post your url unless you specifically ask me to!! so yall can feel free to be as kinky as you want when requesting lmao


End file.
